Just Friends, Right?
by Tsukiko Hitsugaya
Summary: Athrun and Cagalli are reluctant to tell eachother how they feel. Read as they go through trials, will they ever get together? This was planned to be angsty, but no matter what I do, it turns to humor. So, here it is. AxC and slight KxL
1. Will They Ever Tell Eachother?

**Just Friends or More?**

Gundam SEED is **not** mine, it's Fukuda's. It's just wishful thinking if it was.

**A/N**: Okay, I'm not sure if I'd be updating a lot because I'm lazy, but oh well. This is just something to prove that I simply love the AsuCaga thing. Fukuda just had to ruin it all in Destiny, huh?

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Emphasized word/s**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

In the huge Attha mansion, two best friends came together and decided to have a 'nice' little chat…

"Cagalli, you've liked him ever since two **years** ago, why don't you just tell him? We're all good friends after all!" exclaimed a slightly irritated Lacus Clyne on a hot summer day.

"That's the thing; we're **friends**. What if he says 'no' then everything would be awkward between us. I don't want to ruin this good friendship." countered a sad looking princess.

"He **does** like you."

"How do you know?"

"I can tell by the way he looks at you."

"Oh, really?"

"Really!"

"Really, drop it."

The pink haired coordinator put on an annoyed face, but it soon turned into an I-have-an-idea-oh-you-are-so-going-to-tell-him look. Lacus then suddenly turned to the blonde and said "Cagalli, I guarantee you that you'll soon be in front of him, telling how you feel. See you later!" With that, Pink Princess walked out the door.

_Damn, can't she understand how I feel? Guess not… Crap, I forgot! The four of us are meeting at the mall today!_

-oOo-

Pacing around Kira Yamato's room was a now nervous as hell Athrun Zala. "Athrun… Stop pacing! You're making my head hurt." An irritated Kira stated trying to hold himself off from hitting his best friend upside the head.

"I can't help it! I'm just so nervous; Cagalli's going to be hanging out with us."

"Cagalli **is** always hanging out with us, stupid."

"Uh, yeah but-"

_Oh god… Kira's **smirking** now, I don't even want to know what he's thinking. _

"If you don't tell her soon, you're going to go crazy and some bastard I don't know will take my precious sister away. If that happens, I'm **hunting** you down, my friend."

The blue haired coordinator sneered at the mention of 'some bastard…take… away'

"Hah! As if I'm going to let somebody take her away!"

"That's the spirit! Now all you have to do is put that passion in an effort to actually tell her."

"But -I can't! We're just friends!"

"**Just** friends? Stop kidding yourself, Athrun. She **does** like you as **more** than that."

"You lie."

"Fine, keep on telling yourself that."

That being said, the super coordinator disappeared into his closet looking for something decent to wear.

_I can't tell her, she deserves someone better… God I'm such a hypocrite. _

The phone rang snapping Athrun out of his thoughts.

"Hello?" greeted Kira. It was Lacus.

"Cagalli? What! Athrun! Cagalli is--"

* * *

**A/N**: Cliffy! I'm not sure if this fanfic is good. I need at least 5 reviews to post the next chapter… Please tell me how I did! I really want to know, even if it is bad! I also know that this is too short. 


	2. The Hulk?

Just Friends or More?

Gundam SEED is not mine, it's Fukuda's. It's just wishful thinking if it was.

**A/N**: Okay, I'm not sure if I'd be updating a lot because I'm lazy, but oh well. This is just something to prove that I simply love the AsuCaga thing. Fukuda just had to ruin it all in Destiny, huh?

**Chapter 2**

"Cagalli? What! Athrun! Cagalli just got hit by a giant branch under a **tree**!" shouted Kira, trying to sound as serious as possible.

"Oh my god, why!"

Athrun was practically screaming right now. He's so panicked that he couldn't notice Kira suppressing his urge to roll on the floor.

"Well, Lacus said that Cagalli was just resting under a tree and the man cutting the branches—wow, he sure runs fast…" Athrun rushed through the door like a speeding bullet.

By now, the super coordinator was rolling on the floor laughing.

"Lacus… Heh… That was the lame! He still fell for it though… Hahah!"

On the other line, the songstress was all creeped out.

"Um… Kira, you know it's not that funny and you know that Athrun turns to **Hulk** when it comes to Cagalli being hurt—Kira? Are you listening?" More laughs are heard.

"Hahahah! That was great!"

"…"

"That was **evil**, Lacus!"

"Okay, I'm hanging up know, seems like the 'Hulk' is here. Bye."

-oOo-

"CAGALLI!" Athrun busted through Cagalli's room without ease and-

"Huh?" Cagalli said cluelessly… Athrun then started turning tomato red and couldn't tear his eyes off the Princess standing before him. (**_A/N: I hope you know why!_**)

The blonde realized that she was still in her underwear –changing- and started freaking out.

"YOU PERVERT! GET OUT RIGHT NOW!"

She then started throwing random things within her reach. The 'Hulk' was forced to tear his eyes off his lovely princess; ducked and headed straight for the door just to be hit by a random **frying pan**.

_How the heck did that frying pan get here? Boy that hurts!_ – Poor Athrun!

_Where did the frying pan come from? Oh well, as long as it's something to hit that bastard with!_ Thought a feisty Orb representative.

-oOo-

"Fresh air at last!" exclaimed Kira, happy to get to the mall.

"pssst! I think they're not too happy with what happened earlier today." whispered Lacus.

The two coordinators then turned to look at the other couple in a distance behind them and started laughing evilly to themselves.

_The more uncomfortable they are the better! Mwahahaahh! Oh we're just so evil!_

A/N: Thanks to all that reviewed! I'm not pretty sure if this chapter is any good (again) because I just started this right after my test was over and had nothing else to do, so I was brain-dead. Heh… Funny for me and my friend laughed, I'm not sure about you readers though… The Hulk thing was my idea because I read some fics that put him as a 'green-eyed monster' so since Hulk is green… You get the idea, right? Plus it's short because I wanted to put this chapter up as soon as possible for you guys and I couldn't think of anything else. Do you understand it? Well, opinions are always welcome.

-The brain-dead author wanna be

Tsukiko


End file.
